Need the Storm: la sangre del Elegido
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Continuación de Need the Storm: a vicis obscurum


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_Correrán ríos de sangre antes de que conquistemos nuestra libertad. _

_(Mahatma Gandhi)_

Él la esperaba. Sabía que ella vendría de un momento a otro, lo había estado persiguiendo durante meses. Antes ella era una persona amable y simpática, casi su hermana, su mejor amiga. Pero ahora no descansaría hasta que él no estuviese muerto.

Su instinto le decía que tenía que salir de allí si quería sobrevivir, pero la idea de que podría tener una oportunidad para matar a la traidora que había resucitado y liberado a todos los mortífagos que con tanto ahínco los Aurores, la Orden del Fénix, el ED y él se habían esforzado por capturar y matar, hacía que se quedase.

Oyó un ruido en la otra habitación y pensó que ella ya estaba allí. Esta mañana había recorrido cincuenta kilómetros para escapar de ella. Tal vez era ella. Tal vez los hechizos de Artes Oscuras que había estado practicando con la ayuda de los demás mortífagos le facilitaba encontrarle.

Él no la esperaba todavía.

Había oído rumores de lo que había hecho ella para llegar hasta él, susurros de que lo que quería hacer con él era igual de preocupante.

Habían llegado a asustarle.

Se dijo mentalmente que su maldad había eclipsado a la de Lord Voldemort y su locura superaba a la de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Él se movió de donde estaba escondido y miró a su alrededor. No había nada allí. Se había convertido en un paranoico, estaba aterrorizado de ella.

Intentó escuchar más, pero el esfuerzo fue recibido con el silencio. Todo lo que podía oír era su propio latido del corazón bombeando irregularmente y su respiración entrecortada. Los pelos de la nuca se erizaron, y sintió como si alguien le observaba. Dándose la vuelta, la vio allí de pie, delante de él.

Regia, imponente, hermosa con su cabello castaño ondulado, sus ojos despiadados, su mirada altanera, su túnica negra de mortífaga…impecable. Era la imagen de la perfección, caótica y a la vez hermosa.

Su instinto le hizo coger su varita, pero recordó que la había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Ni siquiera pienses en eso.-dijo Hermione lentamente.

Harry mostró una máscara de indiferencia, o al menos lo intentó. Tenía que alejar el temor de sus pensamientos. Él sabía que ella sabía Legeremancia y que a menudo lo utilizaba para torturar a sus víctimas.

- ¿Creías que nunca te encontraría? ¿Creías que una sangre sucia, un simple peón no iba a ser capaz de encontrar al elegido?-Escupió Hermione venenosamente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Respóndeme cuanto te pregunte.-Ordenó Hermione severamente. Su voz era frívola, no tenía ningún rastro de simpatía hacia él.

- No lo creo. He oído que eres capaz de casi cualquier cosa.-respondió Harry.

- ¿Casi cualquier cosa? ¿Qué es de lo que no soy capaz, entonces?-preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

- He oído que nunca matas a tus víctimas.- le respondió el Elegido, con honestidad.

- He asesinado a gente. No lo dudes, Potter. Yo decido quién vive y quién muere. Lo decidimos mis compañeros y yo.

Él tragó saliva. Ahora sabía que él no iba a salir de esta. Se preguntó lo que había reservado para él.

- ¿Estás asustado de mí? ¿De sangre sucia? -Se burló ella después de verlo tragar. -Bien. ¿Sabes por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué te persigo? En parte es porque mis compañeros han estado rifando quién sería quién te matase, pero sobre todo es porque eres una maldita marioneta, Potter. Una marioneta de Dumbledore. Tú y tu Orden veis las cosas a vuestra manera y nunca permitiríais que los esfuerzos que han hecho Antonin, Rabastan, Augustus y el resto de mortífagos dieran sus frutos. A parte, jamás dejarías que me quedase con Antonin ni que fuera feliz, porque desde el primer día en que te conocí, Harry Potter, me sumergiste en un verdadero infierno, nunca escuchando mis consejos, siempre controlando mi vida, nunca dejando que yo hiciese lo que quisiese. Ronald y tú me amargásteis mi infancia. Y no puedo permitir que matéis a Antonin.

Él la miró de cerca. Parecía que ella estaba pensando en algo.

- De rodillas.-ordenó.-¡AHORA!-Gritó ella al ver que él no se había arrodillado.-Las marionetas son igual que las ratas. Dale saludos a Dumbledore de mi parte, dile que todos sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada y que algún día volveremos a vernos las caras.

Poco a poco, Harry se puso de rodillas sobre el duro piso de madera. No quería que su vida terminara de esta manera, no todo en manos de Hermione Granger, ahora conocida como Hermione Dolohov.

Un dolor punzante golpeó su cuerpo y no podía dejar de gritar del shock. No esperaba que arrojara un cruciatus para empezar, él pensó que ella lo petrificaría primero.

Ella se detuvo y la respiración de él se hizo aún más dificultosa. Ella sólo le dio unos segundos para respirar antes de que ella repitiese la maldición. La repitió una y otra vez hasta que estuvo a punto de romper todos sus huesos. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió terminar con su trabajo.

La mirada salvaje en sus ojos sería lo último que Harry Potter vería en esta vida. Él sabía que ella había querido que él sufriera de la misma manera que él había disfrutando cazando, atrapando, golpeando, matando y encerrando a todos los mortífagos que pudo.

Al día siguiente, varios aurores encontraron en cadáver de Harry Potter. El estado en el que lo encontraron, provocaron que los aurores tuvieran pesadillas durante meses y otros dijeron que era la escena del crímen más espantoso que habían encontrado nunca. Uno a uno, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del ED, las marionetas de Dumbledore y todos aquellos que alguna vez mataron o golpearon a un mortífago, fueron cayendo. Los que podían se escondían, aunque siempre los terminaban encontrando. Y es que los mortífagos reclamaban su venganza, querían asesinar a quien una vez les había matado.

Y los pocos aurores que se atrevían a hacerles frente, sabían que su esfuerzo era en vano…porque el mundo mágico, estaba lejos de ser reconquistado por el Ministerio, que la Orden y el ED habían pasado a ser un mito y que sus muertes serían en vano.

Porque ahora los mortífagos eran más poderosos que nunca. Ya no había miedo entre ellos, la presencia de Voldemort había desaparecido y Hermione y Dolohov estaban demostrando ser líderes dignos, sanguinarios, pero amables con los suyos y con aquellos que quisieran y fueran dignos de unirse a ellos.

En el mundo mágico ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza para lo que un día fue el bando de la luz…y menos ahora que El Elegido había caído.

Ahora sólo podían suplicar piedad, que no sería concedida en ninguna circunstancia. Dumbledore se quedó sin marioneta, la luz se quedó sin su peón.

Los mortífagos habían ganado, ya nada se podía hacer.

* * *

_**(NA: me refiero a la libertad de los mortífagos)**_


End file.
